Vahva
by Mtv-chan
Summary: An assignment from my friend. Badass Matt vs Badass Tino! Need I say more? Do enjoy!


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor it's characters!

Do enjoy this. Badass Matthew vs Badass Tino, is the assignment given to me!

* * *

**Vahva**

"At least try it", the blond nation said and gazed into the taller nation's eyes; a nuance of green blue, hidden behind glasses.  
"'s wh't ch'ldren do", was his reply. The smaller of the two didn't answer, he just looked a little disappointed. Of course he should have known that Sweden wouldn't do such things. He didn't really do anything like that; dancing... singing... being sociable to mention only a few. Why would he be playing games? Especially games that _Denmark_ had suggested. Even less the games Denmark had _come up with_!  
"Oh... well okay then..." Finland begun but didn't know how to continue. The two of them stood still in an awkward silence and watched how Denmark informed everybody about his new idea. Why he had come to them in person Finland imagined he would never find out. As Denmark finished it was at first completely silent in the hall; no one said a word, just stared at the Nordic nation.  
"I..." a voice was heard from somewhere in the back. Finland couldn't see who it was so settled with only listening. "I'm in..." the voice said a little uncertainly and it went silent again for some time.  
"As am I, then! If things go terribly wrong,", another voice was heard, "I can be there to save the day. Because I'm a hero!"  
Denmark smirked and chose to speak again. "I know that Norway can't resist coming!" Norway looked up from his seat, melancholic to what had been stated, but chose not to argue. "And since he is going, I know Iceland will come to!" Iceland raised his eyebrows and Denmark continued, making more orders than anything else: "And, I know Finland and Sweden won't bail out!" Sweden took a step forward but was stopped by Finland's arm, he was smiling nervously while trying to be as discreet as possible. Luckily – for Denmark – Sweden stepped back, but he wouldn't say one word. In fact, Finland feared that he was a little angry with him. Denmark went on. "So, we have the Nordics! And... America and... I'm sorry, who else was coming again?"  
"I was!" the first voice cried out. "Canada!"  
"Ah, well, Canada! Anyone else?"  
"Da!" a happy-go-lucky voice shout. It was Russia, of course. He was _everywhere_. Whatever happened America and Russia had to be involved and occasionally China, but he seemed to not care so much about this. "Russia will come, da!"  
"Okay..." Denmark seemed to lose his charisma for a split second but then he was back on track again. "This will be perfect!" In his face underlying secrets lurked and for some reason Finland's stomach twisted.

Europeans were a little odd, indeed. But, he was most likely more European than anything else, and he was a country in the north.  
This little game of Denmark was... well he didn't know what it was, but sitting in the ring – next to Russia – made him feel glad. Kumajiro was in his lap, saying 'who?' to whatever Canada said.  
On the other side of him, the side where Russia didn't sit, was a rather dull figure. One of the Scandinavians; Norway, he was. He didn't really seem like he wanted to be there as he at the same time didn't bother very much. The boy looked so innocent in a way, but not someone you wanted to actually pick up a fight with. Well, 'the boy' was older than him, but he _was_ boyish.  
"So, America", Denmark said and handed out a hat with mixed paper notes. "You begin. Drag a note, read it out and do what it says."  
"All right!" America boosted and picked a note. "Awesome!" he said as cheerful as ever and unfolded the white little paper. He read through it alone at first. He laughed a little. "This will show my awesomeness! It says that I need to pick an opponent and that we're going to sing a song each, then you guys can decide the winner!" There were mixed facial expressions; smirks, smiles, indifference and wondering. "I choose Iceland!"  
Iceland looked at America for a while, Canada couldn't quite read him, but he stood up and faced America, looking neither angry nor afraid. He looked... thrilled.  
And so they sung. Iceland picked a calm and nice song which seemed to be perfect for him, while America pushed it a bit more. It was hard to decide which one should win, but Iceland surely put off a good show and most in the room seemed to agree. But Alfred was his brother. In his thinking everyone else had voted. Now he stood with the final vote, he decided who would win.  
Everyone's eyes were fixed upon the blond boy and his polar bear. He bit his lip and closed his eyes before revealing his result. "Iceland..."  
"Who?" Kumajiro said but got no reply.  
Iceland smiled, but not in a self-righteous way. He just seemed very pleased but he wouldn't act like a child. America was first a little dumbfounded but got over it. He put on the smile and the thumb up. "Well, it's busy enough being the hero!"  
Canada smiled.

"Russia! You're next!" Denmark informed, still looking so devious.  
Russia smiled happily and picked a note from the hat and started to read. "'Denmark has the notes, ask for them and shake them, walk around and let everyone take one note, including yourself. On the note is a nation. How would you do to get them on a date? Perform it. If you get yourself, you must switch.'" Russia looked over at Denmark. "I need notes." He established. Denmark had already gotten them and handed them over to the big man. Russia kept his weird expression and handed out notes to everybody, finally he took his own note; the last one left. He read it and stood up and knew exactly what to do. Next to him was Canada still on the floor looking at his note, he had put his polar bear aside even though it was still leaning on his right leg being curious about the boy's little note. Without further thinking Russia leaned down and threw the blond boy over his shoulder.  
"Eh?!" Canada sounded. "What... what are you doing, Russia?"  
"We are going on date, da!"  
Canada figured that he obviously had to get _kidnapped_ by someone in order to go on a date, as his note had said Russia.  
Finland's note had said Norway, but he was too busy chasing Sweden – brothers – who simply wouldn't look for whoever was on that paper (unless it had been him, Sweden's so called wife), Finland guessed. Russia seemed to have found his date without any difficulties. He noticed that Denmark was staring too much at him while listening to America, who was being slightly petitioned by Iceland.  
So far, things seemed to go smooth; no killing or beating or threatening from any party yet.  
It seemed the way only Russia succeeded in getting his date as everybody else gave up when no one wanted to say yes. Finland imagined that the answer 'yes' had been only played in Ivan's head, though, unless Canada's note had told him to go with Russia. Well, he wouldn't wonder about that any more and took place next to Sweden in the ring again. He did look slightly grumpy but the smaller didn't mind at the moment. He always looked a little grumpy and intimidating, of course.

Canada drew a note and unfolded it to read it to himself quietly.  
Everyone waited for whatever this note would reveal and Denmark seemed overly excited, he was the only one who knew what all the notes said, since he had written them. Finland couldn't help but wonder what dares the nation had put in there. Hopefully not- "Finland?"  
"Mitä?" he said in reflex and woke up from his thoughts looking over at where the voice came from; Canada.  
"Finland. You will be my opponent..."  
Finland blinked first. "All right! In what?"  
"In... a... fight."

Denmark smirked, viciously.  
Sweden stared, violently.  
Russia smiled, childishly.  
Norway sighed, indifferently.  
Iceland glanced, curiously.  
America froze, shockingly.  
Canada looked, stunned.  
And Finland blinked, just blinked, not really sure what to make of the situation. Him versus Canada in such a competition?  
Canada handed Finland the note for him to read. It was written by Denmark's hand; saying to pick another nation and then fight them, physically.  
Finland panicked. _A physical fight with Canada?_ He supposed this was a good way to show other nations to not mess with him... but it could as well have the opposite result; give them even more of a reason to pick on him. Had Denmark come up with this task in hopes of being able to fight Sweden?  
The Finn glanced at the Canadian boy. He looked so innocently kind, like he wanted to please everyone – and always tried to, even if he got hurt himself by doing so. But the Nordic nation knew better than to judge anyone on outer appearance, he wouldn't underestimate his now opponent, but he did decide to win this.

"'re ya sure?" Sweden asked and looked down on his 'wife', obviously worried. "'cause I'll st'p in th're if I h've to."  
Finland smiled slightly. "That won't be necessary. I'll do just fine."  
Sweden examined the younger nation for a while. "'K. I'll tr'st ya", he finally said.

"When you ever need my awesome help, you just yell my name and I will beat that kid back to Europe!" America exclaimed and put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.  
"We _are_ in Europe..." was Canada's reply, he didn't look at his brother though, just kept his eyes fixed upon Finland. Even if he was small and had the face of a baby polar bear, Canada couldn't help but wonder where this was going. He didn't fight, and this was completely unprovoked. But... he would win!

The two of them stared at each other in silence, both as determined to win and prove something to themselves and the other nations. No kind of sympathy was allowed now.  
Canada took a breath and Finland smirked. "Do you really think you can defeat a Nordic?" he said chilly. No one had mentioned anything about mental torture, so why not use that as well?  
Canada didn't answer him, just tensed. Finland stood as still in his spot, never blinking. He only had his little sword (hopefully not sharpened), while Canada used a rifle, not loaded of course. This wasn't a fight to the death. Finland kept on smirking, his eyes just begging for trouble. Canada lounged forwards at him trying to hit him with the rifle but the little Nordic was strong with his sword. He blocked every attack, using speed and mocking smirks as allies. He had been forced up on a chair but for a slight second Canada lost his focus and Finland made an attempt to hit his head, though the Canadian successfully protected it with the rifle. Finland looked down at the boy without as much as a twist in his face and Canada looked up upon him. The Nordic's face was smeared with confidence of winning the whole fight while Canada concentrated on the moment. He bit his tongue and tried to have his opponent to lose balance. He quickly shoved the sword to the left and in the same second hit the chair's leg with the rifle, causing the chair to break and Finland fell down with it. It didn't take him long to be up on his feet again; his chin was black from the crash and his light hair and clothes had gone dusty and messy. He wiped some blood from his lip with his free hand and stared at Canada, his body dull but his eyes as awake as the ocean.  
They stood like that, Canada breathing heavily. He examined the Finn standing in the dim shadowy light. He seemed so furious and unpredictable, but he didn't do anything. The boy wasn't even looking at him any longer.  
Canada got a little annoyed. "Attack me then!" he yelled angrily.  
From the shadows Finland's violet eyes quickly fixed upon Canada again, and they pierced his heart almost stopping it. The sudden absence of feeling alive caused him to become completely numb to do anything. In the manner of a few seconds Finland had thrown himself towards the blond and cut his right arm with the sword; Canada's grip on the rifle released and it fell to the floor. Finland almost danced his way gracefully behind Canada and locked his arms behind his back, using his own left arm. With his right he put the sword on Canada's throat and felt the boy's quick breathing.  
Those blue eyes of him stared at nothing, his mind could only concentrate on the violet eyes that had just secured his defeat. They had been so _cold_. The rest of the world was very distant right now but slowly he returned to reality as they were surrounded by their fellow nations who had been watching with worry and excite.  
Finland's grip had released and he was now smiling again. He was being congratulated by everyone. Again Canada was in the background. _Great..._ He noticed that Finland saw him from his centre spot in the mass. He lost his smile slightly and went to him, looking friendly as he usually did. "Thank you. For a good match. You really had me there, I was sure I would lose", he stated kindly.  
Canada stared. Finland reached out his right arm for Canada to take. He just looked at it first, not sure what to make of the situation. "Oh!" Finland panted. "I'm sorry about the arm..." he blushed and looked at the bleeding. Canada realized he had his left hand across the wound, and he could feel the warm blood sip through his fingers, but it wasn't a very deep cut. It just stung really badly. "I can help you, of course!" the Finn burst out being almost hysterically sorry for what he had caused.  
"It's okay", Canada assured and his smile also returned. "I think that you are more damaged than me, eh."  
Finland chuckled. He was more damaged, indeed, but he had won. That was what mattered. Maybe now Russia wouldn't be pick- THUMP!  
"WH'T YA DOIN', R'SSIA?!" heard Finland, his last sight being a dark figure tackling another one and his last thought before passing out was that maybe he wasn't so strong, after all.

* * *

Author's note: So, as mentioned this was actually an assignment I got from my friend. "Badass Matthew vs Badass Tino". At first I panicked and had no idea how to do this or how to present it, but it ended up a text and I simply HAD TO make Tino win, because I couldn't picture Matthew in that position. ^^ I still love them, though!

Anything else I want to say? Euhm... It's my first fanfiction! I have another one, little more angst, but I'll save it!

And "Vahva" means Strong in Finnish. And I'm saying this... Tino is strong, I have no doubts about that, but I simply had to close the story like this! XD

Lastly... To be sure I'll say this: I do own this story (no, not Hetalia itself), but I have them put up on too, on my account there, so don't accuse me of stealing or anything. I'm the same person, I guarantee.


End file.
